This invention relates in general to switch construction and in particular to a new and useful switch which is adapted to be used as a rapid data entry switch and which includes first and second block members which are pivotally interconnected so that one is universally movable in respect to the other and may be pivoted in a direction to move one or more contact members which are guided in the bores of the other in a direction to effect an electrical contact.